A Charmed Christmas
by Forbidden-Saviorx2
Summary: A short SQ fluff prompt. Emma invites Regina over for Christmas with her and Henry in New York and is completely nervous about the gift she'd picked out. Note: Henry's memories have not been restored.


**This originally was just a Tumblr prompt from a while back but I figured I should store my documents in various places before my computer completely gives out on me.**

* * *

"Mom, you're hyperventilating."

"Am not."

"Are too." Emma pauses her pacing to glare at her son. He rolls his eyes. "I don't get why you're so nervous, it's just Mayor Mills. I thought you guys were friends?"

"We are. But I just…I don't know…" Running a trembling hand through her hair the blonde begins pacing around the small apartment once more.

Henry watches her in mild concern. "What's the big deal? It's just Christmas."

"I know. But she hasn't been here before, I want to make a good impression. I mean, she is the _Mayor_." Emma lies. Truly, she was terrified of Regina taking one look at Henry and breaking down in tears, she hated the sorrowful look on her face every time she left their son's presence. Their son. It was still a true statement, Henry belonged to them both, whether the boy was aware of the fact or not.

"She's the Mayor of StoryBrooke, not New York." Henry smirks. "I'm sure she'll love it here, how could she not?" his expression softens. "It was nice of you to invite her though. She doesn't seem to have a lot of family."

Emma freezes then slowly turns to meet her sons' careful gaze. "No, kid, she doesn't." Silence covers the room like a woolen blanket. The pang in Emma's chest is soon replaced with rapid beats at the sound of light knocking against the door. "Go get it! Tell her I'm still getting ready!" she swiftly maneuvers around the couch into her bedroom, eyes darting frantically around until they land on a small, neatly-wrapped purple box. Emma smiles at the package, hoping for the fiftieth time she'd made the right decision.

"Henry, you look very handsome in that jacket." Emma's heart skips a beat at the silky voice floating from the front door.

"Thanks. Can I take your coat?" A pause, shuffling. "Wow, you look really pretty." Henry's voice drops in awe, causing Emma's heart to race faster than before. She wasn't prepared for 'pretty'. Then again, what else should she have expected? "My mom will be out in a second. Mom! Mayor Mills is here!"

Taking a deep breath, Emma straightens out her top and exits her bedroom. Catching sight of the brunette, the word 'pretty' did not come to mind. 'Stunning' or 'breathtaking' were better adjectives. But at the moment, only one word was able to escape the blondes' lips:

"Damn…" Both Regina and Henry look to the blushing blonde in confusion. "Um…Regina! Hey, glad you could make it."

Smiling gently, the brunette drops her gaze briefly down Emma's wardrobe. "Thank you for inviting me. That was very kind." the look in her eyes shows the gesture was more than just kind. Regina would take whatever time she could to spend with her son.

"Not a problem. You're always welcomed here, Regina." Emma replies quietly, stepping towards the woman. "Always."

Regina blinks slowly, gazing at the green orbs before her. "Thank you." she whispers. They stare silently at another, eyes speaking more volumes than words.

Henry shifts his eyes from one woman to another, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Um….guys?" They both startle as they turn away from another. "Can we eat now…?"

Emma's eyes grow wide. "Oh. Yeah, lets eat." she quickly sidesteps around a still dazed Regina. "Kid, help me bring out the food?"

He follows her the short distance into the kitchen, smirking. "I thought you were going to start drooling back there."

Rolling her eyes, Emma picks up a tray of food. "Haha. I was just being nice." Before her son could comment, the blonde turns away from him to place the food on the table where Regina was seated. "It's not five-star restaurant material, but I'd like to think I did okay." she smiles shyly.

Regina smirks. "Will I have to check for poison first?"

"No. But you might want to watch out for that turkey, he still might have some life in him." She grins as she takes a seat across her.

"Emma Swan: Chef Extraordinaire." Regina lifts her empty wine glass in a mock toast. Chucking, Henry does the same.

Blushing, Emma pops the cork on the wine bottle and fills both her and Regina's glasses. Pausing, she pours a bit into Henry's, much to his and Regina's surprise. "It's Christmas, relax, no ones calling the cops, kid." Regina lifts an eyebrow. "What?"

"I hope you're not trying to turn…your son into a certain rum-loving pirate?" Regina comments slowly.

"Not what I had in mind. He's too smart to do that." Emma glances at Henry, who's eyeing the wine like a sacred god, "And he knows the consequences. I did teach him what's right and wrong, Regina."

Regina meets her gaze steadily. "Yes, you did an excellent job as a mother."

Emma pauses, allowing herself to smile. "I had a good teacher." Heat rushes to the brunette's cheeks and she quickly adverts her gaze down to her glass. Emma watches her with a smile, lifting her own. "Merry Christmas." she toasts softly, keeping her eyes on the former Queen.

"Merry Christmas." Henry echoes, gingerly taking a sip of the wine. He makes a face and quickly pushes the glass away.

Regina smiles. "Wine's not for everyone." Wide-eyed, Henry watches the Mayor take a long sip, a red-lipped stain lingers against the glass.

The trio begins to eat silently, only mumbled sounds of appreciation and cutlery hitting china were audible for several moments. Regina takes this time to gaze around the apartment, admiring the art and sculptures displayed around. She had to admit cursed Emma had impeccable decorating skills. Her eyes stop on a single picture atop the TV stand, it looked incredibly familiar. Squinting slightly, Regina leans away from the table for a clearer look. Her heart nearly stops.

It was an old picture of her and a tiny Henry, still barely months old. Regina looked happier than she had been in a long time, there was an actual shine behind her smile instead of sorrow. She couldn't recall who had taken the photograph or when but she could remember the day clearly. She remembers everyday with Henry and everyday without.

Casting her eyes away from the photo, Regina turns to Emma. "Perhaps after we've finished you could give me a tour?" she mutters.

Emma freezes, sensing the urgency in Regina's tone. "Yeah, no problem."

"Wonderful."

Swallowing thickly, Emma sets her fork down on her half empty plate. "Would you like to see it now? If you're done…" Emma stands and reaches out for Regina's plate. She nods, handing her almost clean plate to the blonde. "Henry, would you mind checking on dessert while I show Regina around?"

"Sure…" Henry slowly rises from his seat and heads for the kitchen as the women walk towards the living room.

Stopping in front of the TV, Regina whirls on the blonde. "Why the hell do you have this?" she points to the photo.

"I-I found it…in one of the boxes. It kind of just…appeared." Emma shrugs.

"Appeared? And just what did Henry think of this?" Regina slides her hands over her hips, wanting to be upset but unable to feel anything past the pain in her chest.

"I told him you two had met long before we came to StoryBrooke. He didn't think much of it."

Regina pauses. "Oh. So you've had this up since when…?"

Pink tinges the blondes' cheeks. "Only yesterday." Not counting the millions of times she had glanced at it before hand. "I thought it would be a good decoration for you and him."

Regina blinks, not expecting this in the least. "You're full of surprises today aren't you?"

Emma smiles. "We haven't even gotten to the gifts yet."

Gifts. Regina had completely forgotten about presents. It's been a while since she truly celebrated Christmas with anyone. A small smile flits across her lips as she realizes this year she's not alone.

"And just when will these gifts be presented?" Regina smirks, flipping her hair out of her face.

Emma lifts an eyebrow. "The holidays bring out your greediness, Your Majesty." They grin at another.

"Hey, Mom?"

Both women turn to Henry expectantly, eyes wide. Catching her action, Regina flushes as she remembers Henry wouldn't be speaking to her. Trying to cover the hurt in her gaze, she looks to Emma.

Emma casts the Mayor an apologetic look, turning to their son. "What's up, kid?"

"Can we open presents before dessert?" He looks between the women.

"Um…" Emma glances at the brunette who lifts an eyebrow. "Yeah, okay.." She bites her lip, feeling her heart rate pick up once more. Gift giving was not one of her most popular traits and picking out a present for a Queen definitely was not an easy task.

Henry grins. "Yes! I'll go get them!" he races towards Emma's bedroom, leaving the mothers alone.

Regina smiles sadly after him. "I brought a few gifts myself…" She quickly heads over to the hall closest to pull out her coat, where two smallish parcels were nestled in the pockets. Emma glances at them curiously, she hadn't been expecting to receive anything from the woman. Blushing lightly, the brunette holds out the smaller of the two. "For you."

Feeling her cheeks heat up as well, Emma gently takes the package. "Regina, you really didn't have to…."

"I know. But I wanted to say thank you…for all you've been doing…"

Emma gazes at Regina momentarily before carefully opening the package. Nestled inside the green tissue paper was a red frame filled with pictures of half of StoryBrookes citizens, all smiling happily up at the blonde.

"It's not much but…" Regina blushes, feeling silly. "Everyone wanted to be apart of it." She mumbles. "So I decided to put together a group photo. Since you're staying out here, I didn't want you to forget about…" Her voice trails off, afraid to complete her sentence.

"You?"

Regina's head jerks up to Emma's green gaze. "I-No! No…you're family. I didn't want you to forget your family." She pauses, feeling like a lovesick teenager. "They miss you."

Emma stares at the brunette, eyes shinning with tears. "I could never forget you guys." Regina holds her breath. "But I had to go…I hate it but," She risks a glance back toward her bedroom door. "He doesn't belong there. Not anymore."

Regina holds her tongue. Where her son belonged was with her, safe and happy. But, she realizes with a pang, he was safe and happy here too. Regina sighs. "You'll still come to visit? To see your parents?" She adds quickly.

Emma watches her in mild concern. "Of course. Just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean I have to suffer."

"Suffer?"

"I hate being away from you guys. For all I know an evil…rat king could be attacking the town." She smiles sheepishly, wanting to see light filter back into the Mayors eyes.

Regina chuckles. "I wouldn't be surprised." Her laughter dies off, holding her gaze with the blonde. "Sorry I'm not much of a gift giver….But I thought I'd try it out." She adverts her eyes down to the frame.

"Are you kidding? This is the most heartfelt thing I've gotten in a while. Thank you." Emma hesitates a second before leaning towards the brunette for a hug.

Regina had no idea how to respond. Should she hug back or just lightly tap the blonde? Was that her racing heart or Emma's? Regina hated the fact that she wasn't very good at this friendship stage. But luckily for her, Emma wasn't an expert either.

Wide-eyed, they slowly release from the embrace, feeling light-headed from a sudden wave of emotions. Emma stares in awe at the woman before her, unable to believe how far they had come in their relationship and how far they still had to go.

Regina stares back in equal shock, three words trembling against her tongue. But she was terrified of the outcome if they slipped from her lips. She adverts her eyes to the wrapping paper scattered along the wooden floor, wanting to speak but unsure of what to say.

Emma watches her intently, lips parting in hopes to fill the awkward silence surrounding them. She sighs, knowing better than to speak when Regina looked ready to bolt.

She looks over her shoulder to see Henry emerging from the bedroom, hauling an armful of presents. "Okay, I got them." he sets them down happily, oblivious to the internal struggle whirling through both his mothers. He digs through the pile until he removes a blue box, he turns towards the women keeping his eyes on Regina. Shyly, he holds out the present. "I got you this."

Regina struggles to rein her emotions inside. Huffing out a shaky breath she gives Henry a smile. "Thank you…" She glances at Emma, who gives her a reassuring nod, as she begins to tear off the paper.

Henry watches her, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I wasn't really sure if you'd like it, so the receipt is in the box…"

"I doubt that'll be necessary." Regina knew even if the boy had gotten her a clown suit she would cherish it. Her eyes widen a she stares down at the box. She gently pulls out a red and black scarf, fingering the soft fabric. "I love it! Thank you, Henry." she smiles at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He grins back pulling the emotional woman into a hug. "I'm glad you like it." his cheeks remain red.

Regina quickly wipes away her tears before pulling away from his grasp. "I-I got you something as well." she holds out the remaining square parcel.

"Thanks Mayor Mills! You didn't have to…"

_Like mother like son._Regina thinks as she smiles. "I was happy to, it was no trouble at all. And please, call me Regina."

Emma watches the two with a sad smile, wishing the circumstances were different. "What'd you get, kid?"

Henry's grin stretches a mile wide once the dark blue tissue has drifted to the floor. "Oh my god! Dark Souls II! Thank you so, so much, May- Regina…"

"My pleasure." Regina catches Emma's eye, smirking at her impressed expression.

The blonde leans towards her ear muttering, "I'm glad you got that for him. I had forgotten about that one, though he's been nagging me about it for months." She grins at her.

Regina smirks back. "I guess that makes me the better parent?" She whispers.

"Not a chance." Regina chuckles as they watch Henry look to the rest of the pile, debating which one to open next. "Hey kid, why don't you open the one from Mary Margaret and David?" She nods to an extravagantly wrapped gift, bow on top and all.

"Okay." He carefully undoes the bow and peeks inside. A smile fits across his lips, pulling out an assortment of candy and games. "Oh wow!" he exclaims, shifting through the box.

Regina's eyebrow rises "Huh. I guess the oldschool Charmings finally scored some cool Grandparent points."

Emma laughs. "They'll be thrilled. Being un-cool didn't really sit with them."

"They've been in the spotlight too long. Can't be Mr. and Mrs. Popular forever." Regina shrugs.

Emma looks over to her fondly. "He likes you better than them. The first day he hung out with you he couldn't stop talking about how much fun he had." Emma smiles at the genuine shock expressed on the brunettes features. It was true, Henry had gone on and on about his "awesome day with the pretty mayor."

"He was probably just saying that." Regina looks away shyly. "I'm sure hanging out with a pirate is much more satisfying."

Emma shrugs. "Doubt it. Hook has his good days but I obviously trust our son with you."

Our son. Warmth rushes though Regina, spreading through her body like warm wine. She loved the way those two words connected together so perfectly, like pieces of a puzzle.

Lifting her gaze back up to Emma's, Regina smiles. "So I _am_ the better parent?" she grins.

Emma chuckles, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I didn't say that." They smile at another before turning back to an extremely excited Henry prying open yet another game. Emma flushes as she realizes her gift was still resting atop her bed. Releasing a deep breath the blonde figures it's now or never. God she hoped she wasn't crossing some unknown line.

"I-um…I got you something…" She mumbles, rubbing her neck in light embarrassment.

Regina pauses. "You didn't have to-"

"I know. But I'm really glad you're here…we both are." She adds in quickly, cheeks almost as red as the brunettes dress. "And I don't want you to feel like you have to pretend that things are different. Not around me anyway. You're still just Regina…to me…"

The Mayor's eyes widen at her words, unsure if she had heard her correctly. "Emma…"

The blonde shrugs, trying not to blush. "It's not the greatest gift but I thought it would be…..nice…for us…"

"Us?"

"Yeah…you, and Henry and me…" She mumbles, starting for her bedroom. "Henry, we'll be right back."

"Uhuh…" He mumbles, to preoccupied with his gifts to even glance at his mother.

Emma rolls her eyes, leading the pair into her bedroom. Her gaze automatically shifts to the small box on the bed, the purple paper seeming to stick out from the white sheets like a flashing sign. Swallowing thickly, she gingerly picks up the present and hands it to the blushing brunette.

Regina glances at Emma briefly then slowly unwraps the gift. "I hope you didn't spend anything…"

"It wasn't much." Emma starts, then cringes. "I mean, it did cost but it wasn't like, super expensive…."_Wow, nice going Swan. _

Silence washes over the room as Regina gazes down at the sliver necklace. "Emma…"

"Merry Christmas, Regina." Emma whispers, keeping her eyes on Regina's expression.

"Emma…." She mumbles again, hoping tears aren't in her eyes. "What are the charms for?"

"Oh. Well I saw the necklace at the mall and thought of you." They both blush. "The apple charm caught my eye and figured it might make you laugh, then after looking around I saw the swan and the book. One to represent Henry and the other…me." She hesitantly reaches out to lift the necklace off its velvet casing. "Together…it's all of us. United as a family." Locking her gaze with the brunettes she holds out the necklace, an invitation.

Regina was at a lost for words. She was torn between wanting to break down and cry tears of pure happiness or wrapping her arms around the Savior and never let her go. But she couldn't move, paralyzed with fear of the huge jump in their relationship. It was all she wanted, her one Christmas wish in over twelve years, to be accepted back into a family. Now she had solid evidence of her wish finally coming true.

Emma didn't like the silence, sure she had taken a step too far too quickly. She knew Regina was fragile but could a necklace really cause the woman to build up another wall? If so, would Emma be able to break it down again? She sighs, readying herself for the Queen to about face straight out of the apartment.

Instead a rush of air whirls by; followed by a solid thud against the blondes' chest as Regina wraps her arms tightly around her neck, burying her face into blonde curls. "I've never received anything so special in my life." She whispers.

Blinking, Emma pulls Regina closer, resting her head against her shoulder. "You deserve something special, Regina."

Regina chuckles at how ironic the statement was. The very person she wanted was the most special of them all. She pulls back to look into shining green eyes. "Can you put it on for me?"

"You're going to wear it?" Emma asks in surprise.

"Of course I am. I want my family to be with me where ever I go." She smiles, loving how the word rolled so easily off her tongue. Family. Her family.

Emma returns the gesture, gently spinning the woman around and pulling her hair to the side. She clasps the necklace around, making sure all the golden charms aligned correctly in front. "You make it look really special." Brown eyes lock with green, silently exchanging a thousand words.

Regina lifts a hand to finger the cold metal at her throat, feeling just as happy as she looked in the picture in the living room. She smiles, loving the warm tickling in her chest, feeling it curl down to her toes. She steps forward, closing the small gap between them and glances upward.

Emma does the same and her heart nearly stops. Eyes-wide, she looks from Regina to the small bunch of mistletoe suddenly sprouting above their heads. "R-Regina…?"

Smirking, the Queen slides her hands around Emma's face, cupping her cheeks softly. She didn't care about the affects of her actions, to filled with love towards the blonde. So full she would burst if she didn't speak her heart. Regina slowly leans forward, holding the blondes gaze as mistletoe continues to spread around them.

"Merry Christmas, Emma." She whispers against her lips.

Heart racing frantically, Emma clutches the Mayor tighter, feeling her heart beat in time with hers. Their lips meet halfway, making the plant bloom along the walls, crawling over the frosted window panes. Tendrils of the plant curl into itself, transforming around the women as they continue to kiss passionately.

The door suddenly swings open, revealing a bright-eyed Henry. "Hey, guess what Archie got-" The sentence die against his lips at the sight of his mother and the Mayor in the center of a large mistletoe heart, the original bud dangling just above the women. "Whoa…" He whispers, taking in the sudden decor curiously. He decided not to interrupt the two, smiling at his assumption that they liked another. He begins to back slowly out of the room, eyeing the mistletoe surrounding him. Turning to the pile of presents and wrapping paper he chuckles softy. This was a Merry Christmas after all.


End file.
